1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus for fixing toner in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus for forming an image by an electrophotographic method is able to form an image having an excellent image quality grade easily, and has been widely used as a copier, a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a multi-functional machine and the like. The image processing apparatus includes a photoreceptor, a charging apparatus, an exposure apparatus, a developing apparatus, a transfer apparatus and a fixing apparatus. The image processing apparatus executes a charging step, an exposure step, a developing step, a transferring step and a fixing step with use of a photoreceptor and these apparatuses, and forms an image on a recording sheet.
When, for example, a belt fixing method is used for the fixing apparatus, the fixing apparatus includes a heating roller, a fixing belt, a fixing roller and a pressurizing roller. The fixing belt is looped over the fixing roller and the heating roller. The fixing roller and the pressurizing roller come into pressure-contact with each other by sandwiching the fixing belt. A heat source such as a halogen heater is provided inside the heating roller.
While the fixing belt is rotated, the fixing belt is displaced in an axis direction and meandering of the fixing belt occurs. In order to prevent such meandering, a roller is provided with a rotatable deviation prevention member. An end of the fixing belt is stricken to the deviation prevention member, thereby suppressing meandering of the belt.
However, there is a problem that the end of the fixing belt is easily broken in the case where the end of the fixing belt is stricken. Hence, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-58458, an end surface of the deviation prevention member in contact with the end of the fixing belt is a tapered surface and the deviation prevention member is biased on the side of the fixing belt. The deviation prevention member comes into contact partially with the end of the fixing belt to positively push the fixing belt back to an original position with a bias force.
Since the above-described deviation prevention member pushes the fixing belt that meanders and comes closer back so that the fixing belt is pushed with a strong force even in the case the contact time is short. Therefore, it is impossible to prevent damage of the end of the fixing belt completely.
In view of the above-described circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixing apparatus capable of suppressing meandering of a fixing belt even without applying force directly to the fixing belt.